Steam
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Fue un momento en el que se dejaron llevar, el calor subió y en esos breves segundos, sus cuerpos de hielo se volvieron vapor.


**Disclaimer: Sólo la trama me pertenece, lo demás ya saben de quién es, si de la Meyer ;)**

**Regalo de cumple para **_**sparklinghaledecullen, **_**con mucho amor, por que la amo! Espero te guste aunque sea un poco ;)**

* * *

**Steam**

Sábado, no había instituto y podría pasar todo el día con Bella, pero antes Edward tenía que ir a Seattle a dejar un encargo de Esme en una empresa de diseño de interiores. Él no sabía de qué se trataba, sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía suerte, hoy luciría su precioso Aston, pues Carlisle le había pedido el Volvo prestado.

No había nadie en casa sólo él y Rosalie, quién a juzgar por los ruidos provenientes del garaje, se encontraba reparando el Mercedes de su padre. Edward entró en busca del Aston con el sigilo propio de los vampiros, llevándose la sorpresa de que el auto que reparaba Rosalie era el mismo Aston y no el Mercedes como se imaginaba. Se concentró en los pensamientos de ella y se dio cuenta de que su auto no estaba tan bien cómo creía.

-Hey Rose- Saludó.

-Oh Edward! Estaba tan metida en mi trabajo, que no te oí llegar. Lamento meterle mano sin tu consentimiento, pero ya que estaba revisando el coche de Carlisle, decidí hacer lo mismo con el tuyo- Explicó desde abajo del capo del auto.

-No te preocupes, al contrario, gracias- Respondió intentando ver su rostro. Pero en ese intento lo único que pudo ver, o más bien, lo único que sus ojos quisieron ver, fueron sus blancas, tersas y largas piernas. Llevaba puesto un minúsculo short de mezclilla con los hilos desbordados, se veían realmente bien en sus hermosas piernas. Edward se reprendió mentalmente, ella era su _hermana_, y él amaba a Bella, simplemente no podía pensar así.

-Edward, ¿podrías sostener el auto? Trabajo mejor con las dos manos.- Preguntó Rosalie. Al oír esto, la mente de Edward le volvió a jugar mal, llenando su mente de las cosas que Rose _podría hacer_ _mejor_ con sus dos manos.

Sostuvo la parte frontal del auto y se inclinó para poder ver a la chica. Rose levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los oscurecidos ojos de Edward. Él pudo ver en la mente de Rose que sus pensamientos estaban casi coordinados, ella también lo estaba viendo diferente.

Ambos se dieron cuenta del cambio en el ambiente y con un ligero gruñido por parte de Edward y un nervioso e innecesario parpadeo por parte de Rosalie, los dos siguieron sus tareas.

-Está listo Edward, puedes usarlo- Le dijo Rosalie flexionando las piernas y saliendo de debajo del auto.

-Gracias de nuevo, te debo una- Contestó Edward con amabilidad.

Rosalie sonrió y en un intento de limpiarse las manos llenas de grasa, se las frotó sobre sus pechos, provocando que su cuerpo reaccionara a su propio contacto. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de la vampira no fue el único que reaccionó.

Los ojos de Edward cada vez estaban más oscuros y un gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios. Rosalie siguió su mirada, dándose cuenta del lugar exacto donde él tenía su vista enfocada. De pronto era cómo si la mente ya no tuviera control sobre sus cuerpos. Él alzó la vista, admirando cada perfecta y delicada facción de Rose, sus dedos estaban enroscados entre los rubios mechones de cabellos de ella. Las manos de Rosalie se sostenían al cuello de Edward, jalándolo cada vez más cerca, dobló sólo un poco su rodilla, pero lo suficiente para _rozarlo_. En ese momento ambos estaban gimiendo. No sólo Rosalie lo tocaba a él, Edward también lo hacía. Sus finos dedos bajaban desde la espalda, pasando por su estrecha cintura, hasta sus torneadas piernas, subiendo de nuevo por el frente hasta encontrarse con las delicadas curvas de la chica. Unos segundos después, sus caderas y pechos estaban a la par, sintiendo las _reacciones_ que uno le provocaba al otro. No hubo besos, ni mucho menos palabras, todo eso sobraba en ellos.

Una puerta siendo azotada los devolvió a la realidad. Rápidamente se separaron un poco asustados y otro tanto excitados.

-¡Rose! ¿Dónde estás bebé?- Era Emmett, a quién realmente le pertenecía Rosalie. –Oh, aquí estás, si no aquí, ¿Dónde más? Hola Edward- Saludó, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó para besarla con pasión, pero sobretodo con amor.

-Con permiso- Fue todo lo que Edward atinó a decir.

-Hum, Edward, no te preocupes por nada- Los sentimientos de Rosalie estaban claros, su corazón y toda ella le pertenecían a Emmett, lo que acababa de pasar había sido un extraño momento de lujuria, algo sin importancia; y Edward pensaba lo mismo. Asintió.

-Gracias, por todo- Respondió con una sincera sonrisa, dejándole claro que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Después de todo, Edward seguía amando a Bella.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado, y si no, igual comenten x) El título, s x el calor aplicado al hielo, ustedes ntienden no? xD Vale, besooos! ...¿Reviews?! **

**Twitter: DessieCBWC**


End file.
